Dark Loyalties
by moonyface
Summary: Remus Lupin works under the dark lord Voldemort and is only too eager to deliver Harry Potter to him now that he is back to power, but unexpected feelings force Remus to consider where his loyalties really lie. remusharry SLASH. don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

heya people!!! my second fan fic story (soz it took so long). this is a remus/harry slash fic though there isn't any of the naughty stuff in this chapter. it's rated M for later chapters.

disclaimer: don't own any aspect of harry potter and probably never will - pity.

also just to say this has been beta read by **StarDreamer1269 **who i say a big thankyou to!! more chapters up soon hopefully, enjoy.

**Dark Loyalties**

Harry was making his way towards the alley as he taunted that fat, lumbering cousin of his, taking immense pleasure in the fact that the slighly older boy was afraid of him. Remus smirked slightly to himself. In the past three days that he'd spent watching Harry, he'd come to almost admire the sheer resilience the boy had developed when faced with his uncle, aunt or cousin. The three filthy muggles delighted in teasing and bullying the wizard, safe in the knowledge that he couldn't yet use his magic outside of school, but Harry knew how to keep them within limits and often used a choice word or muttered threat to send them scurrying away from him. Remus and Greyback, on the other hand, could sometimes barely restrain themselves from ripping the muggles limb from limb. They simply couldn't stand to see a wizard, even a pathetic half blood, being disrespected by muggles who should be worshipping the ground they walked on.

Remus slinked a little further along the street making sure to keep himself hidden in the darkest of shadows. It was fairly late at night and the darkness had well and truly set in, but the large full moon shone brightly down upon the scene and tellingly exposed all who weren't careful. Remus, however, was thankful for its presence. He was in his beautiful werewolf form and his strong and silent body would make tonight's job so much easier.

He glanced across the street to where Greyback was slipping from shadow to shadow like a whisp of mist. He was flanking the two boys on the other side, making sure that all exits and retreats would be cut off if they attempted to turn around. Greyback usually found the subtle approach difficult and frustrating, preferring the more violent and noisy methods, but tonight Remus had to admit he was the perfect wolf. It seemed even a werewolf as coarse as Greyback could understand the significance of tonight's actions, and the consequences if they were to fail.

Greyback's ears twitched and he looked across at Remus to make sure he was ready. Remus was more then ready, he wanted to finally give his lord the boy he'd been seeking for so long. He would be the one to hand Harry over and watch him die. His canine teeth glinted in the moonlight as he smirked with excitement and he crouched down low with his chest against the ground, ready to spring when the moment came. Both wolves had sensed the dementors coming even if the two boys hadn't, they would be here within seconds and then the fun would really begin.

Just as the darkness began to deepen around them and the chill of the dementors started seeping into their bones, Remus heard Greyback give a soft snarl of frustration. He looked up to find the other wolf watching another figure that was coming up behind them, a middle age woman with a slightly hunched back, carpet slippers and a bag full of what smelt like cat food tins. Remus drew his lips back in a silent snarl and turned to meet her whilst making sure he stayed hidden. She hadn't seen him yet.

Greyback crept closer to the boys, who were now beginning to panic over the sudden coldness and misery they felt, and Remus slipped back up the road his deep amber eyes fixed on the lady who he knew to be a squib that Dumbledore had guarding Harry. Revulsion made him move faster, he wanted to kill this specimen who claimed to have some magical ability, this disgusting creature who was no better then a muggle. She didn't deserve to live, so he would kill her. Simple.

She had begun to run forward, sped on by the cries of the two teenage boys in the alley, but Remus pounced out from across the street and slammed her to the ground. She screamed as he looked down on her, snarling and salivating with the bloodlust which had taken over. He swiped a heavy paw at her head and it hit her with enough force to instantly break her jaw and silence her screams. Remus knew he had no time to enjoy this oh-so-easy kill, and quickly lowered his head, placed his teeth on either beside of her neck and clamped them together. He remained there for a few moments, letting the metalic blood pump into his mouth and feeling the last movements her body would ever make as she convulsed beneath him. Once she was still he let go. Death truly was a beautiful thing, he thought.

He spun around, pricking his ears to listen for a clue as to what was happening back in the alley but all he could hear was a confusing cacophony of sound. He raced back not bothering about keeping himself hidden now, it wouldn't matter anymore. His claws clattered on the pavement as he flew into the tunnel and for a second he froze with pure lust at the sight that was in front of him. The fat boy lay on the cobbles, one arm missing and bright crimson blood pumping steadily from his shoulder as he screamed. Greyback's fur was matted with blood, and his muzzle was stained a deep red. He was standing over Dudley just watching him bleed and Remus instantly knew that Greyback would be useless to him now, the older wolf had so little self control when blood was about that it was almost pitiful. Remus turned his attention to Harry who was stood frozen against the wall of the tunnel, his face was sheet white and contrasted starkly with the black of his hair. Remus could see the way his hand shook as he clutched his wand and he found the scent of fear on the boy almost overpowering to his delicate nose.

He dashed towards Harry, leaping over Greyback who was now feasting on Dudley's flesh, and dived at the boy-who-lived with the aim of pinning him to the floor. However, Harry seemed to snap out of his terror induced stupor and took flight from Remus, running as fast as he could in the direction of the Dursley household. The young wolf smirked to himself - he loved a good chase.

He kept Harry running for a long time. Every time the exhausted teen tried to turn towards the Dursleys house Remus would cut him of and he had gradually herded Harry back towards the park. He was injured now too, and the smell of blood just excited Remus further. The ignorant boy had attempted to curse him as he ran, finally remembering that he was a wizard and attempted to save his skin with his weak powers. Well, Remus wasn't about to stand for that so he had bitten at his hand and sliced one long canine over his knuckles which caused him to drop his wand. Now the child was defenceless, exhausted and quickly losing blood and Remus knew that soon his fun and games would come to an end.

Just as he predicted Harry only lasted another 8 minutes before he fell and didn't get up. He lay on his back in the dry grass, wheezing and shaking with total fatigue, and looked up at the wolf with eyes that were full of tears and devoid of hope. Remus came and stood over him, snarling softly at the proximity of the one that had almost destroyed his lord and master. He wanted to kill this boy. Oh yes that would be good, but he couldn't. He had very strict orders. He would be allowed to watch, but the final deed would be done by Voldemort and he simply had to settle for that.

Harry made one last and futile attempt to escape from the wolf he was sure was going to kill him. Remus watched with amusement as he pushed himself up and slowly stood on quivering knees that threatened to buckle any moment. He took a few uncertain steps and then half fell against the trunk of a dying tree. He turned to face Remus, lifting his chin and looking defiantly straight into the wolfs amber eyes. Remus was an intelligent man and he couldn't help but admire the way the boy stared death straight in the face, even though tears trickled down his pale cheeks.

Remus padded closer standing directly in front of him, and then reared up and pinned him to the tree with his front paws pressing heavily on his chest. He felt the boy recoil and give a little whimper of barely repressed fear but Remus had to concentrate on what he was doing now. He shut his eyes and blocked out the smell of the blood and fear, the sounds of the city all about him and the anticipation of his lords pleasure. He focused his mind on the magic he needed to do to transport them back to the unplotable mansion that was their head quarters. It was very uncommon for werewolves to be able to do magic in their wolf form but that was why Remus had the favour of his lord and had been sent on this task. It took immense control to suppress the wolf long enough for the wizard to function and even further control to successfully perform the wordless, wand less magic needed to get them back. He felt the familiar power flow through him and into the boy he was touching and then he felt him go limp.

ok folks, thats it for chapter one. hope you enjoyed it and hope even more that you will review (it only takes a second). as usual if anyone feels like giving me a challenge or a plot to have a go at i would find that great fun. will try to update soon! love you all!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya Folks! heres chapter 2 - i hope you like it. it took longer to write then expected and was once again beta'd by the glorius StarDreamer1269. enjoy **

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Remus woke on the hard cold floor of the cellar that resided in the current headquarters of his dark lord. His body felt stiff and achy, there was an almost sickening taste of blood in the back of his throat, but a wash and a potion would have him feeling better again in no time. He pulled himself to his feet and glanced across to the corner as he dragged on some clothes that had been left for him. The boy was there sitting against the wall, watching him with a mixture of fear and curiosity, he had his ankles chained to the wall and his hands were awkwardly cuffed behind his back.

"Good nights sleep boy?" Remus asked with a cruel smirk on his otherwise handsome face, but Harry just turned away and hunched his bare shoulders against Remus's hatred. Fully dressed, Remus crossed to the cellar door and banged on it to be let out. He had decided to keep an eye on the 'boy who lived' throughout the night as he knew his reputation for escaping and causing trouble. Well that wouldn't happen on his watch.

Leaving the guard outside the cellar door with instructions to stun the boy if he caused trouble, Remus headed up to the dinning room where some food would have been set out for his breakfast. While Voldemort was away, Remus was second in command and that meant that all the other death eaters would do as he said and live by his rules, which included providing him with a full breakfast every morning. He grinned as he saw the huge spread of bacon and eggs and sausages and toast that covered the table, but his grin quickly slipped from his face as he saw who occupied the head seat. Greyback. Remus felt the blood rush to his head but he forced himself to keep a level temper, for now at least.

"What're you doing in my seat Greyback?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. Subconsciously he squared his shoulders and leant over Greyback slightly, masculinity pouring from his body as he tried to assert his dominance over the older wolf.

Greyback just shrugged, "Looked comfy, why? Is there a problem my little pup?" he asked glaring a challenge straight into Remus's amber eyes. Remus lunged forward and grabbed the collar of Greyback's shirt, yanked him to his feet and then slammed a fist into the side of his head. As he sprawled on the floor Remus reigned kick after kick onto his body until greyback was curled into a defensive ball of pain.

"That's MY seat you fuck, and you don't get to sit there ever. Understood?" he panted.

For a moment Greyback didn't answer but then he uncurled himself and started to climb gingerly to his feet.

"Your nothing but a jumped up little brat, and one of these days I'll put you straight back in your place." Greyback growled softly.

"Yeah? Well I'm the one who delivered the boy back to headquarters last night, while you got distracted feasting on the fat kid. So unless you want our lord to hear of your uselessness, I suggest you bugger off and give me back my seat." Remus hissed triumphantly. Greyback paled as he imagined the displeasure of his lord and hurried away muttering something into his ragged beard. If he'd been in wolf form he would have had his tail between his legs.

Remus sat down in the head seat feeling pretty pleased with himself. Over the last few months things had gotten so much better for the werewolf and now he was here, warming the seat that usually belonged to his lord and master, with Greyback firmly beneath his feet. Remus wolfed down the food in front of him, as he tried to sate his appetite that always followed a full moon. He hadn't always been superior to Greyback. When he'd first become a wolf Greyback was his sire and as such controlled his every breath. Remus remembered those years with bitterness every time he saw the older wolf. The beatings, the lack of food, the sheer loneliness of being a young boy who wasn't allowed to socialise with others of his age. He remembered the way he'd first thought of Greyback as a new father, how he'd loved being protected by the bond they shared as cub and sire. Then he'd come to realise that there was no-one to protect him from Greyback himself. The only company he'd had was Greyback, and Remus would always chose solitude over spending time with his cruel master.

He'd grown up during Voldemort's first reign of terror over the wizarding world, and he'd often accompanied Greyback on the tasks that Voldemort sent them on. Remus had witnessed horrific things at a young age and had quickly become hardened to the idea of murder, rape and torture, he'd killed his first wizard at the tender age of 9. As Remus matured his power as a werewolf grew until he was almost as feared as Greyback. It also became apparent that Remus possessed a stunning intellect and a more then average ability to do magic and it was then that Voldemort first took a real interest in the young man. Remus was soon being taught potions, charms and the dark arts from some of his lords most powerful death eaters.

Remus learnt how to control himself in wolf form, how to do magic both silently and wandlessly and by the age of 18 he was being sent on solo missions, to kill, maim or infect the enemies of his master. He never failed once. Greyback no longer had as much power over him as Remus could now easily out fight him, and everything had been going so damn well for the young wolf. Then…well, then that boy had happened.

Remus snarled softly to himself as he thought about the years he'd had to spend hiding from the Aurors and the families of the ones he'd killed who hunted him for revenge. All those years wasted because of that child who had somehow lived. Well, now Remus would have his revenge. Lord Voldemort had been back a few months now and was as powerful as ever before. Potter was in the cellar under strict guard, and soon his lord would return to finish him off once and for all.

As he finished his breakfast a tall, platinum blonde death eater sauntered in and gracefully folded himself into the chair beside Remus. "Malfoy" he acknowledged the others presence with a slight nod of his head. Lucius Malfoy was one of the few death eaters that didn't make Remus want to kill something. He was intelligent, poised, and constantly conducted himself as though he was at an extremely upper-class party - which was a source of much amusement for Remus.

"Lupin." Malfoy nodded in return, "Our Lord has just arrived. He wants you to bring the boy to him in the library."

"The library? What on earth does he want him in there for?"

"I couldn't imagine, but it is not for you to question. Do you require assistance with the child?" Malfoy asked, his tone polite but with an air of disdain about him. He clearly resented having this creature rank above him in Voldemort's eyes.

"I'm sure I can manage. But if you like you could assist me with something else later." Remus smirked and leaned forward, slipping his hand slowly along the death eaters thigh and squeezing gently.

"How very crude." Malfoy sighed and stood to leave, meticulously smoothing his robes. "The library in 20 minutes." he reminded and glided out of the room. Remus chuckled softly to himself, Malfoy was a handsome man and Remus would have him sooner or later. At the moment however, he was content to let him play hard to get. The chase was always the best part after all.

He sighed and stood, "Back to business I guess." he muttered to no one in particular, but then he felt a rush of excitement as he realised how close he was to witnessing Potter's death. He quickly strode back the way he came, down the echoing corridors and the endless twists and turns. He hated this house, it took so damn long to get anywhere, and his lord wanted him at the library in 20 minutes! He quickened his step, it was more then his life's worse to be late on a day as important as this.

"Open the door, our lord wants the boy now." Lupin ordered the guard. He watched as the death eater magically opened the 5 locks on the door and then removed the charms put there to ensure that no one could get in or out. Lupin stepped into the cell and gave the boy such a chilling smile that Harry scrambled shakily to his feet and pressed his skinny body back into the wall, as though trying to get as far away as his chains would let him. "It's time to meet your Master, boy." Remus crossed over to him, grabbed the cowering teenager by his thick black hair and pulled him away from the wall so that he could undo the chains around his ankles. Harry panicked then, as the horror of what was about to happen to him sunk in, and he kicked out at Remus as soon as his feet where lose. He'd thrown every ounce of his strength into that blow but the wolf barely blinked. Remus took hold of the back of his shirt and pulled him out of the cellar.

Harry struggled and wriggled all the way along the first corridor, until Remus snapped and delivered a painful blow to his cheek which sent the boy sprawling to the floor. As he crouched to drag the boy back up, Remus caught sight of the blood running down his cheek and the tears welling in his eyes and he felt a sudden surge of pity for him. He leant forward and touched his wand to the cut and then healed it, before wiping the blood away with the cuff of his robe. Harry was lying there, gazing up at him with huge, wet, confused eyes and it was that, more then anything, that snapped Remus out of it. He shook his head, scowled and dragged Harry back to his feet.

_What the fuck was that about_? Remus asked himself, feeling almost as confused as Harry looked. Why had he felt that sudden surge of emotion towards the boy. That wasn't like him, he never got emotional about anything. He looked again at Harry, taking in his scruffy black hair, his lean, fairly tall body and his startling green eyes. Remus shook his head again as he felt the need to reach out and smooth down his hair. There was definitely something weird going on, but there was no time to think about it right now, he had to deliver to his lord what he had been wanting for so long.

"Ar-are you t-taking me to see Voldemort?" Harry stuttered, trying desperately hard not to let his fear show through his voice.

With a roar of anger Remus picked him up and slammed him against the nearest wall. "You do NOT say his name! you don't have the right! You disgusting little rat." he yelled. Harry gasped and choked for air as one of Remus's strong arms pressed into his throat. Remus watched the boy struggle and gasp as his anger slowly abated, he watched Harry's hand come up to claw at the arm which was cutting off his air supply. One of his hands had a deep, oozing cut across the knuckles and as Remus saw it he released his hold upon Harry.

"What's this?" he asked, a slight note of panic in his voice. He took hold of the injured hand and pulled it closer for inspection. Harry's skin was lightly tanned, but on this hand it was more white, and the area around the wound was puffy and blue tinged. The wound didn't seem to have healed very well and Remus could see that it caused Harry quite a lot of pain. "What's this?" he repeated, louder this time and fixing Harry with a threatening glare.

"You did it. Last night. You were chasing me." Harry wheezed, still trying to get his breath back. Remus snarled softly with frustration.

"How did I do it? With my claws?" he asked impatiently, frustrated that he couldn't remember. Most of last night was a bit of a blur, although things were clear to him in werewolf form, as soon as he reverted back to being human some of the details got unclear and he often had trouble remembering.

"N-no." Harry shook his head nervously, "you scratched me with a tooth." Remus's grip on the boys arm tightened and he swore softly to himself. He could see Harry watching him with curiosity and he snapped at the teenager to get moving. Remus struggled to fight the panic inside himself as he lead his prisoner closer to the library with every step. He'd infected him! He'd infected Harry Fucking Potter! He was his fucking sire, Merlin but this was the last thing he needed right now. Fuck, why couldn't he have been more careful!

He approached the library doors, and could hear the sound of voices inside. Harry, who had been walking fairly steadily up till now, started to slow down and tried one last time to escape from Remus's grasp. He just tightened his grip and hissed at the lad to stop struggling. He sighed to himself, this was going to be difficult and he knew it. Usually when a werewolf infected a wizard then they could both go there separate ways, but when the wizard was underage, an extremely strong bond was formed between the two and it became the sires most powerful instinct to protect his 'cub' from harm. It explained his earlier moment of sentimentality and he just had to hope that the bond hadn't had enough time to become too effective.

He was no longer bonded with Greyback, it had broken when he'd been about 18 years old. However he could remember how powerful it had been, the way Greyback would viciously protect him from anything that might have caused him harm and the way he'd begun to feel so close to the older werewolf. As he'd grown he'd begun to resent it, the bond didn't stop Greyback being violent towards him and the time he was forced to spend with his sire became torturous and miserable. Well, Remus wouldn't have that problem with Harry. He would take him into the room, hand him over to his lord and master, and let him be murdered. All he had to do was fight the still weak bond and everything would be alright.

Remus took hold of Harry's arm and pushed him ahead of him. He reached forward, grasped the door knob, and opened the door to be greeted by the eerie eyes of Lord Voldemort.

**there you go: bit of a cliff hanger for you there. will try to get the next chapter out soon but no promises as i'm totally swamped. please review cos it'll make me very very happy. any challenges, plots or ideas welcome if you want m to have a go - i like a challenge. cheers xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 - the power of the sun

disclaimer - i dont own harry potter, this is just a humble little stroy which pales in comparison

ok people - 1st off thanks to every one who reviewed, your awesome and i shall shower you with chocolate and roses. secondly i realise it has been MONTHS since i last uploaded and i hang my head in abject shame. sniff sniff, please forgive me? i shan't make excuses (even though my school teachers seem to take a malicious delight in setting us tests and essays) but basically i just ran out of steam with this story. i make them up as i go along, there is very little planning involved, and after the end of my last chapter i just couldn't think of a good idea. however, i have spent the many months thinking about it and re-reading my story and i believe i have come up with a good-un. it is better to write nothing for a while, then to force yourself to write crap. so sorry for the delay, but here is my next chapter. enjoy.

Remus ushered the more than reluctant Harry through the elegant doors and dragged him to within a few feet of lord voldemort, he then stepped forward himself, dropped to one knee and gently kissed the hem of the dark lords robes. He remained there for a few seconds longer until the soft, sibilant voice above him gave him permission to rise.

"stand my boy," Remus climbed to his feet, struggling to contain the joy he felt at being called 'my boy', it was very rare that his lord used a term of endearment to address any of them and he could sense the seething jealousy of the other present death eaters. He gasped softly as he felt a cool, almost skeletal finger hook under his chin and gently tilt his head up until Remus had the honour of looking directly into those eyes. Eyes which could pierce the soul. "my death eaters tell me it is you who captured and brought the boy to my head quarters." Remus managed a tiny nod. "you have done me a great service, my boy. I am more proud of you then I could say."

"It is my delight to serve you my lord, I could think of no worthier cause."

"you shall be rewarded, Remus." he let go of the werewolf and stepped past him to address all of his death eaters. Remus slipped into his place within the circle, just to the right of lord voldemort's chair. He stood straight backed and glowing with pride, but that niggling worry was eating away at his insides and he watched his master approach the trembling boy with a sense of trepidation.

Harry stood in the middle of the huge library, surrounded on all sides by the black clad death eaters some of whom were familiar to him, such as Malfoy, and others who were strangers but just as terrifying. He was attempting to hide his fear from the elegant demon gliding towards him, but nothing he could do would stop his hands from trembling. For a second he looked directly at Remus with those huge green eyes, and the twinge in his chest grew sharper when Remus saw the fear within the young boy. '_just a child…_' he caught himself thinking, but a quick shake of the head dispelled those thoughts. Not long now and the plague that was Harry potter would be wiped from this world in a flash of emerald light.

"mister potter," voldemort hissed in greeting. "I didn't expect to be reunited with you so soon. it seems only yesterday that we were trading curses in my ancestors graveyard." he glanced towards Remus with a deadly smile and said, "but of course I underestimated the skill of my werewolf. I trust he didn't damage you too grievously last night?" Harry didn't answer. He couldn't. Remus could see the tightness in his jaw and knew that the boy was struggling not to cry or scream, the lad was determined to at least keep his dignity, even if he couldn't keep his life.

Voldemort withdrew his wand, making Harry flinch, and then with a subtle flick he unlocked the handcuffs around the delicate wrists and allowed them to fall to the floor. Harry drew his arms around to his front and rubbed the sore skin, Remus could almost see his mind working on a plan to escape. The green eyes flicked here and there as he desperately searched for a way out. It was hopeless. He had no wand, and was in a room with at least 15 death eaters and the darkest wizard ever to roam the earth.

Voldemort chuckled, "I don't think you are getting out of this one so easily, young Harry. You have a knack for escaping, and I have realised that I have a knack for allowing you to escape." Remus gave his master a puzzled look, as did many of the others in the room. It wasn't often the dark lord would admit to a personal flaw. "every time I have faced you I have attempted to engage you in combat - you see, I wanted to kill you in a fair fight, to make your 'admirers' realise how truly weak and pathetic you are. However certain circumstances have been drawn to my attention which I simply cannot over look."

voldemort slowly turned and picked up a huge tome off a table beside him. He leafed through it's dusty pages until he settled upon one, he then sat upon his chair beside Remus and looked up at Harry with his piercing stare. "it may interest you to know that I don't intend to kill you today, or indeed any other day." Harry's eyes widened slightly, and Remus mentally cursed with horror. All around the room whispers started up between the death eaters, who were no doubt wondering what had possessed their lord to make this decision. Voldemort let the whispers continue for a few seconds longer, privately enjoying the stir he had caused, before he ordered for silence. "I shall give you the choice mister potter. Would you like to know what I have in store for you? Or would you prefer to remain blissfully unaware until it is time for me to take action?" he smirked at the last question, implying with his voice that this was the cowards way out and Harry stiffened at the knock to his pride.

Through his fear he managed to summon up the sense to talk, and he even succeeded in controlling the tremble in his voice. "I would like to know, not that it'll make any difference. I'll see you dead before you lay a finger on me again." the boys defiance brought angry curses from the men surrounding him and Remus saw the boy flinch at the pulsation of dark magical energy which suddenly filled the room.

Voldemort quickly regained order, a smirk twisting his cruel lips. "my my, such brave words from a boy who can't stop shaking." he teased, drawing laughter from his followers. Remus forced himself to laugh too, although the longer he was in the boys presence the harder it was for him not to run to his side and gather him in his protective arms.

Voldemort looked down upon the book in his lap and began to read in that soft, evil voice. "upon a total eclipse of the sun, source of all power and life, the dark magic shall reign for that short time when light is extinguished, and he who chooses to wield that power shall have many doors open to him." voldemort looked at Harry coldly as he used a long hand to turn the page, "at this time, when the darkness fuses with the light, a spell can be cast to fuse the souls of 2 wizards. The dark wizard will be in control as the light is suppressed and forced to give up his power to his host, the power of the two wizards shall be encased in one soul and together they shall rule eternally, until the ending of days."

Silence reigned in the hall as voldemort allowed the book to thump shut and he slowly raised himself from his seat to replace the book back upon his table. Harry's heart was thumping in his chest as he struggled to make sense of what he had just heard and a panic began to grip him, making his skin feel cold and his scalp prickle. "do you know what is happening in 4 days time mister potter?" voldemort asked, one eyebrow raised in mock curiosity.

Harry nodded, licked his dry lips and whispered, "an eclipse of the sun." it had been all over the muggle news and at the time he hadn't really paid much attention. Now it was the most important event of his life.

Voldemort stalked up to the trembling teen and stroked a finger slowly up his cheek, before he trailed it over his scar. Remus saw his cub wince as pain shot through his head, and almost stepped forward to pull Harry away from the devil who was touching him. He just managed to control himself, but he knew that within 4 days it would be almost impossible to hold back if it looked as though Harry was in danger. He had no idea how he was going to cope with this, but he would think of something. He always did.

As voldemort caressed the face of his victim with an ironic tenderness he crooned a description of what awaited him in 4 days time. "as soon as the sun begins to darken, I shall puncture a vein in your neck so that your blood slowly drips down your body." he let his finger trail down the pale slender neck of the young boy, who looked as though he wanted to pull away more then anything in the world, but was too afraid to do so. "as the light is completely extinguished the last few drops of blood will leave your veins and I will chant the words that will fuse our souls within my own body. Your soul will be trapped within me, but weakened by the power of the eclipse and I shall have the added power of your magic to help me murder every single mud blood walking this planet." his words ended in a hiss of disgust and he turned away from the boy to retake his seat. "I said I would not kill you, and this is partly true. Your body will be destroyed but your soul will live on within me, under my control, doing my bidding, until I have won my war. I will have all the power of the mysterious Harry potter and nothing, not even your precious head master, will be able to stop me."

Voldemort finally tore his eyes from the fearful boy and glanced around his followers, taking in their awed looks at the perfect plan which had been revealed to them. He allowed himself a smug smile. His genius surprised even himself sometimes, even though he would never stoop to admitting it. "Malfoy, take two others and escort mister potter back to his cell. Make sure he is unharmed and provide him with food. Above all make sure he is secure." Malfoy nodded and clapped the cuffs upon Harry's wrists before sweeping out in front of the 2 other death eaters which flanked the teenager. Voldemort waved a hand about the room, indicating that the rest of his followers should leave, and Remus joined them as they began to file out. "no, Remus. I would like you to remain." voldemort said softly. A chill ran down Remus's spine. Did he know about Harry? Was he in trouble? He waited nervously beside his master until they were alone in the room.

"sit Remus," voldemort said as he indicated a chair. "I have a great favour to ask of you, you are the only one I would entrust this task to."

Remus visibly relaxed, grateful he wasn't to be tortured. He sat in his chair and fluently replied, "I'm honoured you think so highly of me, my lord. I would give my life to serve you."

Voldemort smiled and again deigned to touch Remus by laying a hand briefly on his head. "that shall not be necessary my boy. The ritual I have told you about shall be conducted in secret and in private. The more people present, the more likely it is to go wrong. This is something I cannot risk." he paused, indicated a decanter of wine which Remus quickly poured for him, took a sip and then continued. "you, myself and the boy will be the only ones present." he swirled the wine around in the glass, taking in the shimmering blood like colours.

"forgive me my lord, but what service could I perform by being present. I thought you said the fewer people the better, so surely it would be for the best if no one else was there." Remus asked, pretending to be confused by the request, when really the only thing he could think of was the dangers of the bond between himself and Harry.

"a wise question, Remus. Although I shall be the one performing the ritual, it still requires me to shed a large amount of blood before I can begin. I do not need to bleed myself dry, unlike the boy, but a substantial quantity of my blood must mix with Harry's if the process is to go smoothly. As a result I will be very weak. Once I begin to chant the spell which binds us I will also go into a type of trance. I need you there for protection, but also to apparate me back to this headquarters after the ritual is over. I will not be able to do it myself."

Remus nodded, "of course my lord, it would be my privilege to assist you." he thought for a second or two and then plucked up the courage to ask, "please, my lord, if you'll forgive my curiosity, where will the ritual be taking place if not here? It will need to be somewhere safe."

Voldemort smiled and drained his glass of wine before answering, "that is the most complicated part of the entire operation I fear. The spell cannot take place within magical wards and must be in a part of the country which will be fully effected by the eclipse. Don't worry, my dear Remus. I shall find a safe place to do it, and as the ritual only takes about 15 minutes I doubt any of our irritating friends will come and interrupt us."

"and if they do my lord, I shall protect you with my life." Remus stood bowing deeply before him, he could sense that the meeting was drawing to a close.

"thank you Remus, be sure the boy is kept healthy and well fed. I need him in good condition. I put you personally in charge of him. You may leave now."

"yes my lord, thank you." he bowed again and then quickly left the library. He headed towards the cell where his cub was being retained, he was already feeling the need to satisfy the bond with the presence of the boy. As he walked the endless corridors he reflected that he should be ecstatic with joy, his master had come up with a perfect plan and victory was in sight. However the only thing he could think of was the fact that he would have to stand and watch as his young cub was broken.

ok folks, hope you enjoyed it. the next chapter will obviously contain the ritual and i shall leave it to you lot to decide. should remus fight off voldemort single handedly? or should the newly formed order intervine? i only have vague ideas at the mo but i think my order idea may be slightly better. however, tis up to you so let me know what you think when you review. i promise i won't take so long to update, however my computer is going in to be fixed so it could be about 2 weeks.

thanks my lovelies, mwah xxxxx-!!!REVIEW!!!-


End file.
